Miss Mardle gives in (a DuMardle fic)
by DuMardle
Summary: This is my first fic ever & English isn't my mother tongue, so I apologise in advance... :) It's about the wonderful DuMardle ship, aka Josie Mardle and Florian Dupont and takes place right after The Kiss (we all know what Kiss, right? ;)) in 02x07. I conveniently *forgot* about the last scene of the ep in which miss Mardle hands Agnes the telegram, I hope you can forgive me. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

He runs after her into the hallway and grabs her wrist.

„Please", he says. „Don't run away from me."

„Florian, I can't… I'm not… You are…"

„Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't want that kiss as much as I did."

Her bright blue gaze slowly travels from his hand holding hers to his face.

„Florian, I am too old for you and you stay as a guest in my house. It is all terribly inappropriate. I can't…"

„I don't care. I am in love with you, miss Mardle. I am so very madly in love with you." He smiles gently as his thumb softly caresses her hand. His eyes hold hers. She knows she should ask him to let go of her hand but she can't. It's like this silent flame inside her, that ignited the moment she opened the door and saw Florian standing on the doorstep for the very first time, has burst into this glorious firework that's blinding and deafening her conscience. In this moment, the only thing she can feel is how ferociously she longs for this young man, with every fibre of her being.

„Please", he says again, more pleadingly. His elegant fingers tenderly touch her cheek and follow her soft jawline to her chin. Then he strokes her lips. Josie Mardle closes her eyes with a trembling breath. Florian smiles and steps closer. Their lips touch, slower and more sensitive than the first time. Josie feels how Florian's tongue softly touches her lips. She can't hold herself back any longer and throws herself into his kiss, grabbing his face with her two hands.

Suddenly they hear noises at the front door. With a flustered face, Josie pulls out of the embrace and quickly steps into the drawing room, desperately trying to fix her hair. Agnes finds a bewildered Florian left in the hallway.

„What's happened?", she asks, looking curiously into the handsome man's dark brown eyes.

„Nothing, why?" He clears his throat, knowing his attempts to look casual are failing, his head still spinning from the sweet aftertaste of miss Mardle's lips.

„You look… I don't know… Never mind. Oh lord, is that the time? I need to change. Victor's picking me up in half an hour. He's taking me out for dinner."

„How lovely. I need to… tune my violin. Yes." He awkwardly bids goodbye and runs up the stairs.

„Is miss Mardle in the sitting room?", Agnes tries to ask but Florian is already out of sight. She steps into the sitting room and finds miss Mardle absent-mindedly rearranging the flowers. Agnes notices Florian has left his violin on the table next to the mantlepiece.

„Good evening, miss Mardle. What's the matter with Florian? Is everything alright?" She looks at miss Mardle's flustered face and loosened hairdo.

„Are you alright?" she asks slowly.

„Good evening, Agnes. Yes, quite alright, thank you. Is something the matter with Florian? I thought he'd gone up to his room." Josie silently curses the trembling tone of her voice, horrified to give anything away of what transpired in the room only mere minutes ago.

„Look, if anything's happened between you and Florian, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. He's such a decent man, I'm sure he would never do anything to offend you. He's so grateful for what you've done for him."

„That's quite alright, Agnes. Nothing is the matter", Josie answers a bit sharply. „I understand you'll be out for dinner tonight? With mister Colleano?"

„Yes. Well. If nothing's the matter, I probably better get changed." A little hurt and with a silent nod Agnes walks out of the room. Miss Mardle lays her two hands on the table and tries to catch her breath. Did all of this just really happen?

Later that night, Josie sits in the dining room, waiting for dinner to get served when Florian walks in. He brushes her arm as he takes his usual place next to her. Miss Mardle shivers. „Good evening, miss Mardle." he whispers.

„Florian, I…" but Josie can't finish her sentence as the maid walks in to serve them. They eat in silence, Josie with her eyes fixed on her plate and Florian's eyes fixed on her. The tension is palpable but none of them dares to speak a word. As soon as they're finished, miss Mardle gets up.

„I'm terribly tired. I'm going to bed. Very busy day at the store tomorrow. Goodnight", she says, avoiding to look Florian in the eyes.

Florian quickly gets up but fails to say anything before she storms out of the room. For a moment he hesitates. What if he has been wrong all this time? What if miss Mardle really doesn't feel about him the way he undeniable feels about her? No, she has returned his embrace with a passion beyond his wildest dreams, and in that moment he was sure his ardor - as she had put it so beautifully, although it was by no means mild - was mutual. He runs after her, for the second time today. As he runs up the stairs he sees how she quickly closes the bedroom door. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

„Miss Mardle? I…"

Josie Mardle stands on the other side of the closed door, her forehead against the wood and both her hands on the doorknob. Part of her wants to open the door and surrender to the firework in her chest but she's terrified of letting a man do that to her again. The wounds Roger inflicted on her are not yet healed, if they are ever to be healed at all.

„Miss Mardle, may I please come in?"

She hears his gentle voice through the closed door and her heart stops, as she realises that if she doesn't let this young man in now, she will probably never love again as in this very moment. She used to love Roger with all her heart for so many years but he never was really hers, was he? And the moment she believed he would truly be hers, he disposed of her, from one day to the next. She has been so utterly broken-hearted that she believed she could never be whole again. And yet, here is this young and handsome foreigner, pleading to be with her and it makes her feel so very alive. Josie Mardle feels alive for the first time in years.

She slowly opens the door.

„Yes. Yes, you may."

She lets go of the doorknob and takes a few steps back. Florian steps into the room and closes the door behind his back, his gaze locked into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Chapter two, time for total and utter smut. You have been warned :) ***

They stand as close as they can get without touching. The smell of her hair makes Florian drunk with desire. Miss Mardle raises her hands and places them hesitantly on his chest, as if she were scared to burn herself. Her eyes close as Florian's lips brush her forehead. He draws a tender trail of kisses from her forehead, over her cheek to her mouth. She slides her hands up to his shoulders, to the back of his neck and lets her fingers crawl in Florian's hair while he softly kisses her underlip. Finally their slightly opened mouths find each other completely. The second miss Mardle feels his tongue touching hers, the earth underneath her feet just vanishes. Then she feels him pressing against her thighs.

„Florian…", she whispers.

„I… I'm so sorry… I didn't… I mean… I've never…", he stammers.

„You've never…? Oh… Oh darling!" She caresses his cheek and gives him that sweet smile that made him fall so head over heels in love with her.

„You have?", he asks her awkwardly.

„I have", she simply says, still caressing his wonderful face. Then her hand pauses. „Do you mind?"

„Oh no, no. It's just…" He barely has the nerves to look her in the eye. „Will you… You will have to guide me."

„Of course I will guide you", she smiles softly, before she brings his mouth back to hers.

„Miss Mardle…", Florian whispers, his voice broken by desire.

Her mouth goes to his ear. „And I think you can call me Josie."

„Josie", he whispers back.

The sound of her name, pronounced so carefully and so full of wanting by the ravishing Belgian young man, makes her lose every doubt she could possibly have left. She grabs his hands and guides them to the buttons of her white blouse. At first he unbuttons them one by one, but as their kisses become more ardently, he loses his patience and just rips the white satin off her body. Josie gives a little scream but immediately rewards his dare with a passionate kiss while she unbuttons his vest and loosens his tie. Then she puts her fingers between the buttons of his shirt and tears it apart with a force she has never used before. Her hands slide down to his trousers. Florian gasps for air as Josie undresses him, but she herself can just barely keep herself together at the sight of Florian's glorious, naked body.

„Help me", she says quietly and takes his hands to remove her undergarments.

Florian tremblingly follows her instructions but the closer he gets to her skin, the more feverishly his hands work. When he finally is able to put his hand on her naked breast, he is so overwhelmed by lust that it feels like he has lost control over his body. He takes her in his arms, lays her on the bed and lets his mouth passionately travel from her mouth to her breasts and then goes further down while his fingers slide into the wet warmth between her legs. Josie holds her breath and forces herself to watch him kiss her body and not pass out from pure pleasure. The look of ecstasy on her face drives him to the edge of sanity and he feels he has to go further not to lose his mind. He gently spreads her legs, puts one leg over his shoulder and explains his intentions with one look of his desire-drunk face. He softly kisses her inner thigh.

„Oh God yes…", Josie whispers.

His dark brown eyes flicker as he puts his lips against the wet, dark, curly hair. His tongue explores the soft warmth and he savours her taste. Josie can't stop herself from letting out little screams of pleasure as she feels Florian's mouth kissing her and his tongue exploring her where she is the most sensitive. She feels like if he doesn't stop right now, she'll burst into flames.

„Florian… Oh God… I can't… I… Florian! Please! Please! Oh God Florian!", she almost cries but he doesn't stop. He can't stop and he won't stop until he sees Josie's body burn like his own desire. And dear lord, does she ever burn. Her climax is unlike any other she's ever experienced, leaving his face soaked with her desire.

But Florian has not found satisfaction yet, although he came dangerously close feeling Josie's body like this and hearing her lose control because of what he did to her. He barely gives her time to catch her breath and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

„I love you, miss Josie Mardle", he whispers.

„Oh Florian, my darling Florian." She kisses him and then pushes him off her, on his back. Florian tries to get back on top of her but she gently pushes him back again and lays her finger on his lips.

„It is my turn now, I believe." Josie takes one moment to catch her breath and look at his young and flawless body. Her heart skips a beat when she realises once more this body is longing for her, that it is in desperate need of her. She has never felt more desired than she does now. And God knows she desires him too.

„You are so beautiful", she says breathlessly and lays herself down on his body as she kisses him.

„Not as beautiful as you are", he stammers, numb with desire for the woman on top of him. Her hands slide down and her mouth follows. She feels him. Florian feels like he's either going to faint or explode. Josie sees his struggle and kisses him just once more before crawling back up and whispering in his ear:

„I want you close to me."

Florian can't hold it any longer. He takes her wrists and pushes her softly on her back. He kisses her and leads one hand down to guide him. They both cry out in ecstasy as she takes him inside. Her fingers cling desperately on to the skin of his back as he moves himself inside of her, gently and slowly at first, but soon he loses control and his movements become harder and faster. Josie's fingers dig deeper into his flesh and he feels her short and clean nails almost scarring his back. He inhales the air she breathes out as his lips rest on hers. Underneath him, he feels her back arch and knows from the look on her glorious face and the quiet moans that escape her mouth, that it is in pleasure. It is in the pleasure he gives her. Florian can't keep it in any longer and screams her name with a voice that sounds nothing like his. With his face drowned in the smell of her hair, his ardor explodes inside of her.


End file.
